


New Year's Day (An HSMTMTS Fic)

by thirteen_beaches



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Year's Eve, its a cast new years party, its like let it snow in here, too many ships, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen_beaches/pseuds/thirteen_beaches
Summary: The cast decides to have a new year's eve party. What could go right?
Relationships: Ashlyn Caswell/Kourtney, Big Red & Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	New Year's Day (An HSMTMTS Fic)

“Why are we having a New Year’s party? The show will be over by then,” Big Red asked, their voice shrinking at the last part. Carlos had suggested a New Year’s Cast Party at his house, while they were waiting for Miss Jenn to walk in for one of their last rehearsals before opening night.

Carlos let out a small laugh, patting them on the shoulder. “Doesn’t mean we can’t still hang out,” he had said with a small smile. But he dropped it quick, eyes wide. “Y-You don’t have to come, if you don’t wanna see anyone or me again, it’s okay no pressure I can’t stop you,” he said quickly, gulping nervously.

Ricky let out a giggle, wrapping his arms around Red and Carlos. “Of course we will be there,” he said warmly. “Can’t pass up hanging out with my family now, can I?”

As soon as he said that, the entire rehearsal space echoed with ‘Aww’s and claps. Rico walked up to Ricky and ruffled his hair, and Charlie shook their head, rolling their eyes as Bianca hugged their shoulders. Nini leaned her head against Seb’s shoulder, both of them sat on the piano bench as they were talking. Gina looked over at Nini, their smile softening as they walked over to sit on the ground on her side of the piano bench.

“I’m glad you made it back for the show,” Nini said softly as the general chatter of the room continued to grow.

Gina smiled curiously, tilting their head as they scrunched their nose, something Nini secretly found adorable. “Really? What happened to being rivals in all parts of life?” they asked, their smile evident in their voice.

Nini couldn’t stop her grin as she shrugged. “What fun is that?” she asked, her cheeks heating up, embarrassingly. Gina giggled, hiding their face as their heartbeat picked up as expected.

Ricky looked over at Gina, smiling nervously as he picked up his hand, waving at them slightly. They looked up, waving back, a small laugh escaping their lips. Nini looked between them, her smile dropping, as she looked down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she felt her heart sink into the pit in her stomach. Seb looked ay her, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

“Hey,” he whispered, drawing her attention. “Don’t assume things,” he said softly when she looked up at him. Nini let out a small sigh, looking back to see Gina get up to go talk to Ricky.

“Easier said than done, Seb,” she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder again as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly.

*

Red looked over as Gina and Ricky walked to the corner of the room, laughing and smiling about something, and they hung their head, walking over to wear Ashlyn was sitting, plonking themselves beside them. Ashlyn looked over at Red, a tried smile on their face.

“How’s it going?” they asked, and Red sighed, looking ahead. Ashlyn nodded understandingly, looking over at Ricky, who was standing with Gina, and Carlos had joined them. “I’m sorry bud.”

“I know nothing will happen,” Red said quietly, looking over at Ashlyn. They shrugged, a sad smile on their face. “I’m just hoping it goes away.”

“I know what you mean,” Ashlyn said understandingly, their eyes going over to where Kourtney was laughing with Bianca. Red looked at Ashlyn, bumping shoulders with them, a small smile on their face.

“Looks like we both are in the same boat,” they said, and Ashlyn laughed, shaking their head.

Ashlyn scoffed, shaking their head. Suddenly, they bolted up, grabbing Red’s shoulder. “I have an idea!”

“Oh no,” Red said instinctively. Ashlyn rolled their eyes, shoving their shoulder.

“I’m serious! It’s genius!” They said, and Red smiled, sighing as they rested their head on their hand. Ashlyn cleared their throat, looking at Red. “Before this year ends, you will tell Ricky how you feel, and I will tell Kourtney how I feel.”

As soon as they heard that, Big Red’s eyes went wide, and they immediately started shaking their head. “Oh no no no,” they began muttering, getting up. “Ash, I love you, but I, I can’t.”

“Red,” they said, grabbing their hand. “I am terrified too, god you have no idea!” they said, sighing. “But I don’t wanna go into the new year with something like that still on my mind. And if it goes wrong, at least I know how it goes.”

Red sighed, sitting back down. They looked down, eyes squeezed shut as they tried to reason it out. Finally, they looked up at Ashlyn, holding out their hand. “Deal.”

*

Ricky smiled, Gina punching his shoulder playfully. He happened to glance over at Red, but stopped when he saw Red and Ashlyn hugging, both of them giggling like crazy. For some reason, he felt a deep pit in his stomach, his smile dropping slightly as he looked away, chewing on his lower lip. Gina noticed this, and turned to Carlos.

“Carlos, I’m taking Ricky for a minute,” they said softly, and Carlos smiled.

“Sure thing!” he said, walking over to where Charlie was calling him. Gina nodded, grabbing Ricky’s elbow, making him look at them. Ricky pulled his eyes away from Red and Ashlyn, looking at Gina with a hasty smile.

“Everything good, Bowen?” they asked, tilting their head. Ricky looked like he was about to try and find an excuse to pull through his teeth, but one look at the way Gina was staring at him made him realise they already knew. He sighed, looking down.

“Red and Ashlyn they’re, they’re nice together,” he said, glancing over at them. Gina followed his eyes, narrowing their eyes.

“Why do you think they are a thing?” they asked curiously, looking back at him.

Ricky looked up, shrugging. “They’ve been spending a lot of time together,” he said, his voice strangely choked.

“Maybe,” Gina said, shrugging. They looked at Ricky, grabbing their shoulder. “But, why are you so, off, about it?”

Ricky shook his head, turning away. “I have no idea,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I should be feeling happy for them but, I just, can’t,” he muttered, looking down. “And I think I have a feeling I know why.”

“Why?” Gina asked, walking to him, but Ricky shook his head.

“I don’t wanna say it,” he whispered, and Gina nodded, pulling them in for a hug.

“It’s okay,” they said as they pulled away, their eyes glancing fleetingly at Nini, laughing with Bianca and Seb. “I get you.”

*

After rehearsal was over, Seb stayed back, trying to gather all the piano sheets and put them in his bag. Carlos had packed all his stuff, but he stayed back, bouncing on the balls of his heels, a nervous smile on his face as he walked up to Seb. Seb turned around and saw Carlos walking up to him, and his face broke into a big smile.

“Hey Carlos,” he said brightly, bending down to pick up his bag. His energy was infectious, and Carlos couldn’t help but feel his smile grow, his nerves shrinking away.

“Hey Seb!” Carlos said, sitting down on the piano bench, clasping his hands together. Seb sat down beside him, and reached out, intertwining his fingers with Carlos’, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Carlos couldn’t help but let a small giggle. “So, new year’s party?”

Seb smiled, looking down. “Well, my parents did have plans with the family, but I think I can get out of them,” he said, bumping shoulders with Carlos, a soft smile on his face.

“Great! That’s great!” Carlos nodded, his smile almost too big for his face. “I’m really glad you’re coming,” he said softly, and Seb’s smile softened, and he squeezed Carlos’ hand.

“I love spending time with you Carlos,” he said tenderly, looking fondly at him. “I have the best time with you.”

Carlos sighed, placing his other hand over their intertwined hands. “I love spending time with you too,” he said quietly, and Seb smiled brightly.

Carlos held his breath, suddenly aware of how close they were, and his gaze flicked down. He met Seb’s gaze, and he began leaning in, pulled in by some force he couldn’t describe. His eyelids fluttered shut, and he leaned in…

But he snapped out of his trance when he felt hands pushing his chest back, and he opened his eyes up to see Seb’s wide eyes. Carlos caught his breath, realising what he had done. He opened his mouth, trying to apologise, but before he could say anything, Seb picked up his bag and got up quickly.

“Um, I’ve got to go,” he muttered, looking away. “Bye Carlos,” he said hurriedly, before running out of the room, leaving Carlos on the piano bench, heart pounding and head spinning.

*

**The night of the party**

“Wow,” Charlie said, looking around as everyone danced around the room, laughing and cheering, looking over at Carlos with wide eyes. “It’s so weird seeing everyone after the show is done,” they said, sighing sadly. Carlos gave a sad smile, hugging them by the shoulder. Carlos looked around as everyone was there. Well, almost everyone.

“He isn’t here?” Kourtney said, as she walked up behind Carlos, looking around. Carlos shook his head, looking away.

“I should’ve guessed he wouldn’t come,” Carlos said quietly, taking a shaky breath. “He wouldn’t wanna see me.”

Kourtney sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “He’ll be here,” she said. “I know he will.”

Carlos looked at his watch. “Well, it’s 11:30,” he said sadly, backing into the kitchen. “And I don’t think he’s coming.”

“You don’t know that,” she said, but Carlos grabbed her hand, stopping her.

“It’s okay Kourtney,” he said sadly, squeezing her hand. “I just thought that, this year I wouldn’t be alone on New Year’s Eve,” he sighed, before walking into the kitchen to get more punch.

Kourtney looked over, walking over to Nini who was staring across the room longingly. Kourtney smiled in amusement, following her line of gaze, not surprised to find Gina at the end, laughing at something Rico and Kaden were saying. She shook her head in amusement, wanting to tap her on the shoulder to make fun of her, until she caught Ashlyn’s eye across the room.

Ashlyn smiled at Kourtney, meekly lifting their hand in a small wave, their face scrunched up. Kourtney felt her face heat up as she waved back, giggling slightly at the same time as them. She pushed her hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath as she tried to compose herself, because a single wave and smile was not supposed to make her feel so fluttery.

Funnily enough, it was her giggling that drew Nini’s attention, and she turned around, glancing over at Ashlyn, who began talking to Red. She looked at Kourtney, realisation hitting her like ton of bricks.

“Oh my god you like Ashlyn!” Nini whisper-yelled, and Kourtney let out a laugh, shaking her head as she stared at Nini.

“Oh wow, you really are oblivious sometimes!” Kourtney teased, and Nini smacked her shoulder, turning to look at Gina, who had caught her eye, smirking as they flipped their hair dramatically, eliciting a laugh from Nini. Kourtney rolled her eyes, looking over at Nini. “Are you going to say anything to them?”

Nini turned fast, shaking her head vehemently. “Oh no, no way!” she said loudly. “They probably like Ricky, it would not end well.”

“Nini,” Kourtney said calmly, and Nini sighed, looking over at her, her tongue pushing her cheek from inside. “You can’t just keep hiding it.”

Nini began nodding, taking a deep breath. “Okay, okay, I’m going to do it,” she said shaking her shoulders out. “I’m gonna go there to them.”

“Yeah it’s almost 11:45 girl, you need to go now,” Kourtney said, pushing Nini ahead, and Nini turned around to glare at her, but she walked up ahead, and soon enough, she was standing before Gina, throat dry and mind blank.

“Uh, hey Nini?” Gina said, narrowing their eyes in confusion. Nini opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t find the words, or her voice. Gina just stared back at her, their smile falling more and more. Finally, Nini just squeezed her eyes shut and blurted out, “Can we talk please? Outside?”

Gina leaned back, surprised, but they nodded, smiling apologetically at Rico and Kaden. But Rico didn’t seem to mind, his eyes scanning the party, lighting up as he met Charlie’s eyes.

Gina followed Nini outside to Carlos’ porch, both leaning on the railing as they faced each other. The silence was weighted, Nini trying to build up the courage to say what she needed, and Gina growing more and more aware that the situation was getting stranger and stranger.

Finally, Nini just sighed and looked down. “Look, Gina,” she started, coughing. “There’s something I have been feeling that, I probably should have said a while back or, just never say. But, I don’t want to head into the New Year with any baggage,” she said quickly, chewing on her lower lip. “So, uh. I waited till now, cuz, if you hate me, and never want to see me again, you don’t have to.”

“Nini what is going on?” they asked in confusion, looking her over.

Nini squeezed her eyes shut and just said it, in as loud of a voice as she could muster at the moment.

“I like you Gina Porter.”

*

Ashlyn saw Nini walk up to Gina and walk out onto the porch with them, and they turned to see Kourtney standing alone, smiling and chatting with Tori who was walking by. Red, who was standing next to her, nudged her by the shoulder.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” they said, smirking. “Go ahead, now’s your chance to get your girl.”

Ashlyn looked over at Red with wide eyes filled with terror. “Oh no, oh no no no I can’t do this,” they said quickly, trying to walk away. “I’m calling off the bet, I’m done.”

But Red caught their hand, pulling them back. “Hey, no! We came this far, we are not turning back.” They sighed, turning to look at Ricky, who had his arm wrapped around Carlos, who was currently talking to EJ. “We’ll both go towards our people together,” they said, taking a deep breath. Ashlyn glanced at them, then back at Kourtney, before nodding.

Red nodded, shaking hands with Ashlyn. “See you on the other side, partner,” they said, before pushing through the crowd, trying to reach Ricky.

Ashlyn looked ahead, spotting Kourtney. They looked at their watch. 11:54. Drawing a shaky breath, they took one step at a time, bit by bit, until they were right behind Kourtney. Squeezing their eyes shut, they tapped Kourtney’s shoulder.

“Hey Kourt,” they said with a smile, heart racing at 500 miles an hour.

*

Red pushed through people, accidentally pushing Bianca into Kaden’s arms, a fact neither seemed super pressed by. Finally, they made it to Ricky, who instantly lit up as he saw Red.

“Dude where have you been?” Ricky asked with a laugh, pulling Red into a hug, nestling his face in Red’s shoulder. Red held their breath, their heart hammering against their chest as they hugged back. EJ pulled him in for a side hug, his other hand holding a glass and Carlos settled for a high five and a smile that hadn’t reached his eyes the whole evening.

Red bit their lip and turned to look at Ricky. “Can I steal you for a minute?” they asked, their voice threatening to choke up on them. Ricky smiled softly, grabbing Red’s hand as he nodded at EJ and Carlos before walking with Red into the kitchen.

All the way, Red tried to enjoy the way he and Ricky acted, the way Ricky was with them. Because once they said what they had to say, nothing would stay the way it was.

“So, what is it, Red?” Ricky asked as he leaned against the counter. He noticed the pallor on their face, and furrowed their eyebrows in concern. “Are you okay?” he asked, cupping their cheek with his hand.

Red let out a shaky breath, resisting the urge to nestle their head in Ricky’s hand, and they felt a warm tear roll down their cheek, one that Ricky wiped away with their thumb, growing more and more worried.

“I don’t know how to say it,” Red said quietly, and Ricky tilted his head, trying to catch Red’s eye. But they looked down. “And this makes it really hard.”

“What does?” Ricky asked softly, but Red let out a sad laugh, looking.

“This,” they said, their voice cracking. “You.”

Ricky was taken aback, leaning away, his hand not leaving Red’s face. “What do you mean?”

Red scoffed, looking away. “Only someone as oblivious as you wouldn’t realise that I’ve like you since literally the 7th grade,” they said in a broken voice.

Ricky’s eyes went wide, the faint noise of people shouting in unison coming from the background. And for once, in him, that seed of hope he always crushed was allowed to grow. And a small smile made its way on his face. But Red still wasn’t looking at him.

“And I know you probably hate me, and don’t wanna talk to me again, and,” Red continued, but Ricky cupped Red’s face with both his hands and let out a desperate laugh.

“Red!” he said, and they looked up to face them.

“What?” they asked quietly.

Ricky let out a short laugh, a smile on his face, blurting out what he wanted to say for all that time. But not exactly how he had thought he would say it.

“I don’t hate you!”

*

11:58

Carlos let his hand fall, the wind knocked out of his lungs as the reality set in. Seb wasn’t showing up. For real. EJ noticed his face fall, and narrowed his eyes.

“Is everything okay Carlos?” he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Carlos looked up, trying to plaster on a small smile.

“He didn’t show up,” Carlos said, looking away as the tears were brimming in his eyes. “And it’s all cuz I decided to push things too far.”

“Seb?” EJ asked, and Carlos nodded. He sighed, wrapping an arm around Carlos. “If he didn’t show, that’s his loss. It’s not on you Carlos. Any guy should be lucky to go out with you, and you deserve that,” he said, looking down at Carlos.

Carlos looked up, narrowing his eyes. “You sound like my mom trying to connect to her gay son,” he said deadpanned, and EJ dropped his hand, rolling his eyes.

“Just trying to help,” he said, smiling slightly. Carlos rolled his eyes, a small smile cracking through as he shoved EJ in the shoulder.

“Whatever,” he said, but Carlos’ smile dropped as he heard people excitedly look at each other, counting down.

29

28

27

He looked around the room, and he saw Gina and Nini’s outlines on his porch, Nini seeming to be gesturing wildly with her hands as she was explaining something. Ashlyn and Kourtney were in the middle of the dance floor, Kourtney’s arms wrapped around Ashlyn’s neck, a blissful smile on both their faces.

26

25

24

Charlie and Rico were standing by the window, arms around each other’s waists, looking at each other like they were the only person in the room. Ricky was cupping Red’s face in his hands in the kitchen, Red’s eyes glistening with tears.

23

22

21

Carlos looked away, smiling sadly at EJ as he began to walk to his staircase, more ready to spend the beginning of the new year on his staircase where he could see the people who had become his family, but didn’t have to stay there when everyone had their romantic moment. He began to walk over there, keeping his head down as he moved through the people.

20

19

18

Natalie glanced over to look at him, an apologetic expression on her face, and he smiled back, nodding as he walked along.

17

16

15

14

Just then. He heard the front door open, and Carlos stopped, narrowing his eyes as he tried to think about who it could be, and when he saw who it was, his mouth hung open, and his heart stopped.

Seb.

13

12

11

Seb ran into the house, glancing around wildly, until he locked eyes with Carlos across the room, and his face burst into the biggest smile he had ever seen. His smile felt like melted chocolate to Carlos, and he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

10

9

8

Seb began pushing through the people hanging by the door, and Carlos tried to manoeuvre through the couples and straggling dancers, trying to reach Seb in time, his heart beating faster and faster.

7

6

5

4

He kept pushing through, until finally, he reached Seb. They were standing right in front of each other, Seb breathless and Carlos shocked, a smile on his face.

“You made it,” is all he could whisper, scared to try and touch Seb.

Seb let out a small giggle, interlocking their fingers. “I forgot something here.”

3

“Oh?” Carlos asked, confused.

2

“Yup,” Seb said, walking closer, gaze flicking down.

1

“This,” he whispered.

*

At midnight, Nini’s rambling apology for saying what she thought she shouldn’t have said was cut off by Gina surging forward, connecting their lips, much to Nini’s surprise. She pulled away, surprised at first, but a smile breaks out on her face, and she held Gina’s chin, pulling them in for another in the cold winter air.

At midnight, Ricky’s whispered ‘I like you too’ got lost in the soft kiss that he pulled Red into, wrapping his arms around their neck, trying to pull them as close as possible, sinking in the feeling of just how right it was. Red sighed, wrapping their arms around Ricky’s waist, unable to believe that the person he had liked all this time, felt the exact same.

At midnight, Ashlyn leaned in to kiss Kourtney, both content in the feelings they shared. Ashlyn never thought that it was possible, but Kourtney had laughed when Ashlyn had said that, saying that she had become so obvious over the past few weeks.

At midnight, Charlie leaned in to kiss Rico, but not before asking him out for ice cream

At midnight, EJ and Tori clinked cups as they stood by the sidelines, watching their friends find happiness, content with that for the day.

At midnight, Seb kissed Carlos, trying to let him know how sorry he was for running away, how nervous he had been, but also, just how much he liked Carlos. And Carlos understood, and he felt it all. And at that moment, he wanted Seb to know he felt the exact same.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, a mess


End file.
